List of Gankutsuou characters
Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo is an anime series set in the year 5053. While the setting is largely futuristic, many of the buildings and dress styles are reminiscent of France in the 1800s. Gankutsuou shares the same basic plot as Le Comte de Monte-Cristo. However, in the Gankutsuou, there is a greater focus on Albert Morcerf and his friends as opposed to the book's focus on the Count. In addition, the anime portrays the Count in a far more negative, almost antagonistic, light. The story is largely that of a coming-of-age for Albert and his friends. Their plushy lifestyle is disrupted by the arrival of the Count, who sets his plan for revenge into motion. The anime series features an extensive cast of characters, most of whom are based on Alexandre Dumas's French novel, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo. Characters by household Monte Cristo The Count of Monte Cristo A mysterious nobleman living in luxury, approaches and befriends Albert in Luna as the first step in his plan of revenge against the people who once betrayed him. The Count's previous identity was Edmond Dantès, a sailor who worked for the Morrel family's shipping company. Edmond was imprisoned in the Château d'If on false charges, and it was there that he met Gankutsuou (known as The Ruler of the Cave in Animax's English adaptation). In exchange for the strength and means to gain revenge, he allowed the cold-blooded demon to possess him. Because of Gankutsuou, he is afflicted with an odd condition which causes his body to become increasingly crystalline, revealing his bones and internal organs. He is voiced by Jōji Nakata in the Japanese version and by Jamieson Price in the English version. Haydée Tebelin A delicate beauty and skilled harp player, is one of the members of the Count of Monte Cristo's estate. The former princess of the planet of Janina, she and her mother were sold into slavery when her father was betrayed and murdered. Haydée was eventually rescued by the Count, and grew deep feelings for him over time. She wishes to save him from the revenge that consumes his life, but is haunted by her own desire for revenge against the man who murdered her father and sold her into slavery. She is voiced by Akiko Yajima in the Japanese series, and by Stephanie Sheh in the English one. Bertuccio is one of the Count's right-hand men, acting as servant and bodyguard. He is voiced by Kōji Ishii in the Japanese series and by Beau Billingslea in the English series. Baptistin is the Count's other right-hand man. He's skilled at fencing and practices occasionally with the Count. Nobuo Tobita voices him in the Japanese series and Kirk Thornton voices him in the English series. Ali is the Count's mute alien servant. He has unusual powers, such as telekinesis, healing and controlling animals. He saves the Count's life on one occasion. The Morcerf Family Général Fernand de Morcerf (Fernand Mondego) The husband of Mercédès and the father of Albert, is General of the Parisian army and the leading candidate in France's presidential race. While touted as a hero, Fernand is actually a cowardly character, guilty of unethical practices including the betrayal and murder of the Pasha of Janina and a purchased nobility. In the past, he worked with Edmond Dantès and Danglars under his real name of Fernand Mondego. Though Edmond considered him a friend since childhood, Fernand was his rival for the affection of Mercédès, and thus led to his part in Edmond's wrongful imprisonment. He is voiced by Jūrōta Kosugi and Paul St. Peter in the Japanese and English series respectively. Mercédès de Morcerf (née Herrera) The former fiancée of Edmond Dantès, demurred and married her childhood friend Fernand upon news of Edmond's death in the Chateau d'If. Though she is a devoted wife and caring mother, Mercédès still harbours feelings for Edmond. She suspects the Count's true identity and worries that he has returned to disrupt her family's life. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue in the Japanese version and by Karen Strassman in the English one. Vicomte Albert de Morcerf The series protagonist. A naïve fifteen-year-old, encounters the Count while vacationing on the moon colony, Luna. Taken in by the Count's poise, sophistication, and mystique, Albert serves as a tool for the Count to immerse himself in Parisian society. His naïveté is his defining flaw, blinding him to others' faults and intentions. Nonetheless, his purity of spirit penetrates the hearts of others. He turns sixteen over the course of the series, in the final episode of the series, he no longer seems to be the naive boy he once was, having matured through all that he has experienced years earlier. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese series and Johnny Yong Bosch in the English series. The Danglars Family Le Baron Jullian Danglars , most often simply called Danglars, was a crewmember on board the same ship as Edmond Dantes, but is now the most powerful banker in France and he seeks wealth above everything else, disregarding the feelings of those closest to him in the process. By appealing to Danglars' sense of greed, the Count persuades him to create an account allowing an unlimited withdrawal of funds. He sees the marriage of his daughter Eugénie as a way to enhance his family's wealth and prestige. He has been friends with Fernand for several decades, and engaged Eugénie to Albert as a way of tying the families together as well as a means of supporting Morcerf's political ambitions. Danglars was the one who came up with the idea to imprison Edmond for his own gains and because Edmond had uncovered his embezzlement of ship's funds. He is voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji in the Japanese series and by Doug Stone in the English series. Victoria de Danglars , most often called Madame Danglars, is known for being outspoken and determined to get her way. Madame Danglars has had several extramarital lovers, such as Albert's friend Lucien. In contrast to her husband, Madame Danglars has limits on what she will do in the pursuit of wealth; her most prized possession is her horse Eclipse which she refuses to sell. She is voiced by Naoko Matsui in the Japanese series and by Mari Devon in the English series. In the original novel, this character is named . Eugénie de Danglars is the childhood friend of Albert and Franz and is engaged to Albert. Though she is usually friendly to Albert, she appears displeased with the arrangement and sometimes acts cold towards him. Later in the episodes she shows some feelings towards Albert and she soon realizes that she has fallen in love with him. She shows her affections through composing music for and playing the piano; her dream is to become a professional pianist. Chie Nakamura serves as her Japanese voice actress and Michelle Ruff serves as her English one. The Villefort Family Gérard de Villefort, Procureur-général is the highest ranking judge in Paris and is considered a member of the social elite. He is known for being harsh in his rulings, a trait that will return to haunt him. While he conducts his judicial business with an iron fist, he is in truth a very passive, self-flagellating character trying to get out from under the shadow of his father Noirtier. His first wife died years ago, and he remarried to a social-climber named Héloïse. He once had an affair with Madame Danglars which resulted in a child. Villefort was the one who sent Edmond Dantes to prison without a trial and the intent to keep him there within the prison walls for life. In the Japanese series, he is voiced by Yōsuke Akimoto and he is voiced by Tom Wyner in the English series. Valentine de Villefort is Villefort's daughter by his first wife. She is a kind and caring person, but she is also somewhat withdrawn and rather frail. She is very sickly most of the time. While she appears to have a civil relationship with her father, she is more attached to her grandfather Noirtier. She is formally engaged to Franz who does not seem to have feelings for her. After a while she starts to prefer the company of Maximilien Morrel. Unfortunately, due to his position as a soldier, Maximilien does not meet with her father's approval. She is voiced by Junko Miura and Dorothy Elias-Fahn in the Japanese and English series respectively. Héloïse de Villefort is the second wife of Villefort and Valentine's stepmother. She is bitter towards her stepdaughter because she knows that Valentine will inherit fortunes from both her maternal grandparents and Noirtier while Madame de Villefort's son Edouard will barely inherit anything from the Villefort estate. Her hobby is gardening in her private greenhouse. She is fascinated by toxicology, and most of the plants she grows are highly poisonous. From her flirtations with the Count and indifference towards her husband, she gives the strong impression that she is a social climber. In the Japanese series, she is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe and in the English series, she is voiced by Julie Ann Taylor. Edouard de Villefort is Héloïse's only child. He is a young and spoiled boy whom his mother hopes will one day inherit the Villefort's estate. He is voiced by Noriko Kitō in the Japanese series and by Michelle Ruff in the English series. Noirtier is Gérard de Villefort's father, though they have an antagonistic relationship. Noirtier was once a high-ranking official within the French government, but was paralyzed due to a stroke and he can no longer speak. Valentine is devoted to his well-being and he seeks to provide for her as best as he can given his condition. Other characters Le Baron Franz d'Epinay is Albert's best friend who accompanied him in the carnival in Luna. He seems to be more mature than Albert, cautioning him against the Count. He holds deep feelings for his best friend, whom he has known since childhood (when they met at the funeral of Franz's father) and he risks his own life on several occasions to save Albert. He is voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa in the Japanese version and by Ezra Weisz in the English version. Maximilien Morrel is a military man who falls in love with Valentine de Villefort. His father owned the shipping company that Edmond Dantès worked for. Though he is socially awkward, he is also strong, courageous and honest. In the final episode, he and Valentine are married. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese series and by Tony Oliver in the English series. Lucien Debray is a friend of Albert and Franz. He works as a secretary within the French government. Charismatic and confident, Lucien is a self-proclaimed ladies' man, and far from shy when it comes to his affair with Madame Danglars. He is voiced by Jin Domon and Doug Erholtz in the Japanese and English versions respectively. Robert Beauchamp is another friend of Franz and Albert. Beauchamp works as a news reporter for a French newspaper. He is voiced by Tetsu Shiratori in the Japanese series and by Erik Davies in the English series. Raoul de Château-Renaud is another friend of Albert and Franz. A soldier during the previous war, he was saved by Maximilien and introduced him to the group. A man with a love for cars, he is an open and talkative person. He is voiced by MIKI in the Japanese series and by Yuri Lowenthal in the English series. Luigi Vampa is the well-known leader of a group of bandits on Luna. He is responsible for kidnapping Albert at the beginning of the story. Peppo is a young male cross-dresser who meets and seduces Albert during the festival on Luna per Luigi Vampa's orders so that Albert can be kidnapped, but who also tries to defend him when he is about to be tortured and killed. After Albert returns to Paris, he finds that Peppo has made his own way to Earth and become a maid in the Morcerf household. He seems to have a strong affection for Albert and enjoys teasing him whenever he can. He later falls deeply in love with him, partly due to his nature and partly because he was still attracted to him even after he knew his secret. He is voiced by Mai Nakahara in the Japanese series and by Carrie Savage in the English series. He is based on the character from The Count of Monte Cristo, but was intentionally given a different name for Gankutsuou. Marquis Andrea Cavalcanti/Benedetto is an Italian criminal known to the Count, who rescues him from execution, funds him and introduces him to Parisian society as a noble. Cunning and crude, Cavalcanti flamboyantly displays his wealth to make himself known throughout Paris. After meeting Danglars, he replaces Albert as Eugénie's fiancé. He is arrested at the wedding and is shown to be a fraud created by the Count. Cavalcanti is actually the result of the affair of Gerard Villefort and Victoria Danglars and had been abandoned as an infant. Tomokazu Seki and Liam O'Brien serve as his Japanese and English voice actors respectively. Gaspard Caderousse was once a member of the same crew as Edmond, Fernand, and the others. He indirectly participated in the plot to send Edmond to the Chateau d'If, but unlike the others (who became extremely successful and powerful) has fallen on very hard times. He is voiced in the Japanese version by Nobuo Tobita and by Kirk Thornton in the English version. References ;General * * ;Specific External links * [http://www.gankutsuou.com/ Official Gankutsuou website] * [http://www.montecristodvd.com/ Geneon's official website for Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo] * [http://www.madman.com.au/gankutsuou/ Madman Entertainment's official Gankutsuou website] * * Gankutsuou